


Advent: Fall

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Fall</p>
<p>(Obligatory Coffee Shop AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Fall

Blaine loves fall. He loves being able to pull out his winter weight cardigans, loves the changing leaves, the cold snap of early morning, and the long nights in of cult TV marathons with Sam and Tina via the internet, expanding their collective pool of obscure and - occasionally - obsolete references.

(This year, they have plans to watch Small Wonder, which Tina has assured them is brilliant. Blaine is feeling optimistic about it, as it can’t be worse than Sam’s last suggestion.)

Blaine also loves fall because fall brings him Halloween coffee options that he spends days mulling over but never drinks. He’s a simple guy as goes coffee. Drip and he’s done.

But they are an excuse to spend more time in the shop, because fall also brings Kurt Hummel to New York City, where he spends each semester working spare hours as a fairly competent barista. Blaine used to stop in, get his coffee to go, and head straight home. And then Kurt had started working there, and Blaine had started going there just to hang out, dressed in his best pants and cutest bow ties.

Blaine loves fall, and he loves the days when Kurt smiles at him most of all.


End file.
